How we survive
by DarylDixonGirl16
Summary: When Ricks daughter is found and brought back to camp she is pretty beat up. Daryl comes to fix her up and something she says to him makes he not be able to get her out of his head.


All I could do was run and keep running. I've been running 2 days straight and I have no idea how I'm still going. I feel like I could go down at any minute. Going to Atlanta was probably the worse idea I've never had. Now I'm being chanced by more walker than anyone could ever count. Every muscle in my body ached like something crazy.

And that's when I fell down a huge hill that seemed to come out of nowhere. I fell for what felt like forever and when I finally hit the bottom I felt the pain. There was a huge cut on my left side. I laid there for a few minutes and then a heard a load thump. I looked back and the walkers had come down the hill and they were coming after me.

I got to my feet and started to run again. 'I'm going to be dead if I can't get somewhere safe and fix this cut.' I thought to myself. That when the gun fire started and I hit the ground trying not to get hit by the bullets. It went on for what seemed like forever and when it was over I looked up.

"Get up." The man said. I got to my knees and looked up at him. We stared at each other for a while before either of us said anything. "Elena," he said. "Shane." I said and everything started to spin. I tried to get to my feet but before I could, I was out cold.

When I opened my eyes I was in Shane's arms and he was carrying me. I groined and he looked down at me and said "hold on Elena we're almost there." I closed my eyes and in what felt like no time Shane started yelling my mom's name. "Lori!" He yelled over and over again until she came into sight.

She came up to us and put her hand on my head and started to cry. "Elena, sweetheart." She said. I looked at her and said "hey mom" and tried to smile.

"We gotta get her in the RV and get Daryl so he can stick her up. She's got a horrible cut on her left side." Shane said. He start to move for the RV and my mom was right behind us. He lied me down on the bed in the back room and he went get this guy named Daryl.

Daryl P.O.V

I was down by the lake when I saw Shane come running towards me. 'Who hurt themselves now?' I started to get me stuff together has Shane came up next to me. "We need your help. I was out in the woods and came across Lori's daughter run from walkers and she's pretty hurt." He said. I got up and said "since when does she have a daughter?"

"She didn't like to talk about it before because she thought she was dead." Shane said. I walked passed him and made it to the RV in no time. Lori was sitting beside the girl to the bed. From the door way I could see that she had Lori's hair. I came into the bedroom and Lori got up to leave and patted me on the shoulder. Everyone knows I like to do this stuff alone.

I got everything I needed and lean down to the side of the bed. I moved the hair out of the girls face and she was beautiful. She looked nothing like Lori or Rick. She looked like the type of girl that made everyone turn their heads as she walked by. Her hair had loose curls and she was very tan. Another thing she didn't get from Lori was her body. She was pretty thick compared to her.

I picked her shirt up and looked at the cut on the left side it was pretty damn bad. I grabbed the alcohol bottle so I could pour it on the cut. When I turn back to her she was awake and had taken her shirt off.

"Thought it would be easier for you if it was off.' She said. I just looked at her and gave her a nod. 'Would have been easier if you woulda kept it on.'

I got back down on the floor and took to top off the alcohol bottle. I went to pour it and she said "isn't the doctor supposed to tell the patient what he's about to do." "I ain't no doctor. I'm gonna pour this on the wound to get rid of infection." I said.

She shook her head and I started to pour the alcohol. I was surprise that when the alcohol hit the wound she didn't even scream. She just jumped. I grabbed the needle and start the first stich. Again she didn't make a sound.

I could tell she was a rough one. I looked at her and she was staring at me. I just looked away and went back to stitching. Something about her eyes said she was a sweetheart but she was also cold.

My train of thought was broken when she said "what's your name?"

"Daryl." I said trying not to look at her. "Mines Elena. How old are you?" she asked next.

I didn't answer the question and I was done with the stitches. "I'm finished. It's probably gonna be a horrible scar when it heals." I said.

"Ok, just other one to add to the list but I don't mind them." She said. That made me interested. It was like she liked having scars or something.

"What do you mean?" I said.

She looked at me for a few minute then said "I think scars are beautiful no matter what they look like. They tell a story about your life. Scars show things that you've been though and made it out from. Scars are the most beautiful thing someone can have."

I didn't know what to say back to she so I just nodded and said "I'll be back to check on you later." She nodded and I left the RV.

I made it to my tent and laid down and started to think about what she just said. This girl was nothing like you would have thought she was. She was different in a beautiful way.

'When did I start thinking like this?' This isn't me at all.

This girl might be the death of me.


End file.
